<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little did we know. by konigstreukjdosh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664802">Little did we know.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/konigstreukjdosh/pseuds/konigstreukjdosh'>konigstreukjdosh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff???? Failed humor???? Self-indulge plotless fic., M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:56:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/konigstreukjdosh/pseuds/konigstreukjdosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun is an Archmage taking a break from his duty, thus decided to look down from his kingdom and saw a cute tiny elf laughing and waving at him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little did we know.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just really really wanna share this story because ideas were flooding my mind, but excuse me for the failed fluff and humor hahahahahah thank you, godbless.<br/>Ps.<br/>No proofreading happened hehe so sorry for the typos and grammars</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Archmage Sehun De Guia Charlotte, is the youngest Archmage to ascend the throne in the Kingdom of Azkarlotte. With his amazing skills and vast knowledge in both magic and cultivation, the Kingdom placed their hopes in his hands.</p><p>Sehun- on the other hand, isn't amused to this.</p><p>He doesn't like the idea of sitting his whole day in a cramped room filled with monstrous piles of paper craving for his attention.</p><p>It's an old man's work, he thought.</p><p>But, having given this responsibility, he doesn't have much choice but to do it</p><p>He sighs as he stares at the amount of papers he still has to finish for this day. He's become more busier since the discussion for the new magical barrier for the Kingdom has already been started, and there's so many proposal to consider.</p><p>Kingdom Azkarlotte resides on the upper realm, It is known for its exportation of different varieties of magical herbs and flowers on the lower realm kingdoms. Thus, Azkarlotte is one of the finest and richest Kingdom as it owns most of the 'pure blessed' land where they cultivate their main products.</p><p>But, being on the top means there will be instances where many would want to bring that status down.</p><p> </p><p>This what gives Sehun his headache. </p><p> </p><p>Recently, there has been someone sneaking past the tight security on one of their lands and stealthily stealing large amount of Amione- its a herb that is not only used to make a repellent to prevent attacks from Aedes but also can be used as an essential ingredient for Creta- as the leaves of the Amione will be dried and will be able to extract the juices of it to either add on a colorless powedered to make a colored one, and to give it a wonderful scent as well (Amiones has very good scent which the Aedes hates)</p><p> </p><p>Aedes are medium types of Insecta Cullicidae that are yellow in color with white markings on its leg which makes them easier to be recognized. </p><p>They are considered great dangers as they can transmit certain illnesses that can lead to death when one got bitten by it.</p><p>His three other Mage thinks that this is a conspiracy work of the other upper real kingdoms as attacking Amione is like attacking Azkarlotte. After all, there's already a huge feud between kingdoms for the past hundred of years to become the best and only the best.</p><p>Yixing's guess was Sooman, also a mage from the Kingdom Loserian but not that great, but feared by many because of how wise and sly he can be. They all nodded to this in agreement. None would have the guts to fight Azkarlotte, but Loserians were always the one picking fights with them the most.</p><p> </p><p>If this would not be solved as soon as possible, this would cause a great uproar to many and that is what Sehun's trying to prevent.</p><p> </p><p>Although the production of the repellent got slowed down due to now unsufficient number of Amiones- a new magical barrier can be put up as an emergency solution.</p><p> </p><p>The current magical barrier casted by the previous Archmage was great, as it prevents air attacks from their enemies, but still has flaws. Sehun was thinking of adding more and stronger layer to the new, not only the aerial part but also on the entrances so no one can easily access and enter the premises of the Kingdom anymore.</p><p> </p><p>But a magical barrier is no easy task, though. It greatly needs a large amount of mana - a type of spiritual life force that posseses energy and power. </p><p> </p><p>Only that the more one uses mana, the more damage it can cause to its owner. Using of mana comes with great compromise, since it will depend on how much the body can take. </p><p> </p><p>Some people tried using more than what they should, what past their limits and it ended bad.</p><p> </p><p>That's why Azkarlotte only allows their people to learn and use magic if one is born with mana. Only few were chosen, though.</p><p> </p><p>One of them is Sehun- the now great Archmage.</p><p> </p><p>The other is his Left Mage- Yixing, a quiet but genius mage. His power mostly focuses on providing solutions and strategies when needed. He's keen observation never fails to direct them to victory most of the time.</p><p> </p><p>Opposite to him is the Right Mage, Jongin, an odd but energetic fella who mostly do the outside job to keep and supervise the citizens. He's Azkarlotte's messenger to both upper and lower realm when transactions are being made.</p><p> </p><p>Lastly, is the Head Mage, Chanyeol. He's Azkarlotte's general knight, with bloodlust of passion when in war, but a complete dork and nerd as he's also the head cultivists that manage their rarest items.</p><p> </p><p>Together with these three and Sehun, Azkarlotte is unbeatable.</p><p> </p><p>"Great Archmage." Jongin has just entered the room, looking a little bit drowsy. He waved a white envelope he was holding.</p><p> </p><p>He walked towards him, handing the envelope and yawns.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you look so tired?" Sehun raised a brow on him while inspecting the envelope.   It was a letter from the X Kingdom of the lower realm, thanking them for the wonderful and in perfect condition of their Hydrangeas and saying they had given them sparkling jewels in return. Jongin probably brought the gifts just now.</p><p> </p><p>"I played around the Kappas all night yesterday after coming back!" He excitedly explained but yawns again after and made himself at home by laying down on the available sofa in there.</p><p>He turns his head to his friend. "Yixing's still doing his work, while you were busy slacking off." he tapped his finger on his desk, "should I send you out to help cut the Motus?"</p><p>"No, come on! How can you do that? I just closed off a deal a week ago, remember? I need some rest!" Jongin grunts. "Atleast, not the Motus! They stink." he squints his nose.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, he inquired. "Where's Chanyeol anyway?"</p><p> </p><p>Before Jongin could answer, the door opened for the second time that day, and the tall Archmage with big ears enters. He looked murderous, though, unusual from his goofy side.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh, we got bad news now, don't we?" Jongin murmurs to himself, forcing his tired body to stand up.</p><p> </p><p>"Speak," Sehun attentively looked at the Head mage, noticing how dirty his hands were and a fierce look coming from his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I recieved a word from Yixing." he huffs, " He said he noticed several small bites from the left Amiones, making it impossible to use them for production," he clenches his jaw and continues, "and that he still has no clue as to how the thieves were able to pass through his security, and we're losing more Amiones." his voice full of annoyance, "But now not only the Amiones were being stolen, even the Satsuma's are slowly disappearing, too!" his fist already curling into a ball. "This is already unforgivable!" </p><p>Satsuma is also one of their rarest and precious herbs as they have cura- one that can increase mana. It isn't easily produced even if Chanyeol's the one leading the cultivation when he's around as Satsuma are sensitive to its surroundings.</p><p>"I'm gonna fucking kill dare touches the Satsuma!" Chanyeol angrily stomped his feet, frustrated.</p><p>"What the hell?" Jongin cusses, "this means whoever did it is declaring war!"</p><p> </p><p>The two mages were already emitting their vicious aura- all prepared to throw shit at whoever gets on their way.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun was also thinking the same thing. If this continues, Azkarlotte would be put in a difficult situation. Two of their most valuable items were already in danger.</p><p>But, there's no solid evidence of who is their enemy and he can't just recklessly attack. He leans back at his chair, his hands clasped together.</p><p> </p><p>"You two-" he stared at them, his icy eyes sent down chilling vibes at the two man in front of him. "will do what I say."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Archmage." both answers him in unison.</p><p> </p><p>"Right mage, go and assist Yixing in finding the perpertrators. Wipe them all, and leave only one for questioning. You hear me?" He commands, and Jongin kneeled down before him, his right hand on the upper of where is his heart lays, bowing his head.</p><p>"Yes, Archmage. I shall fulfill my duties."  He stood up, "Salute to the Archmage. Salute to Azkarlotte."</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, and Jongin went out to carry his command.</p><p>He turned now to Chanyeol who was waiting for his orders.</p><p> </p><p>"Focus on cultivating and protecting the Satsuma." He flicked out a bright ball of shining light using his pointing finger. "Use this to regulate the surroundings of the Satsuma."</p><p> </p><p>Just like what Jongin did awhile ago, Chanyeol kneeled down, pledged and bowed his head before him. </p><p>"Yes, Archmage. I shall fulfill my duties." He stood up, "Salute to the Archmage. Salute to Azkarlotte."</p><p> </p><p>When Chanyeol took his leave, he also stood up and went to get his cloak. He will walk to the city, and see for himself the current situation. Maybe he'll find something. Looking at the piles of paper, he'd take this as a short break from his duty.</p><p> </p><p>It's been an hour since Sehun arrived at the main capital of Azkarlotte, and he's seen nothing unusual. It's all normal. The capital was still as lively as he last saw it; it's busking with crowd of people.</p><p>As the great Archmage, it's a relief to know that his people are still living in peace, unaware of the soon to arise problem if they would not solve asap. </p><p>But it's also frustrating as he was still clueless. </p><p> </p><p>Heaved with an exhausted sigh, he walked at the top most part of the kingdom where the enchanted wooden bridge magically resides. The bridge is not visibly seen in the naked eye as it was surrounded by heavy illusion of  clouds and trees. Thus, it's the only thing surrounded by a minimal force of magic barrier as it would be impossible for others to infiltrate since the atmospheric pressure up here would be difficult to handle. Havimg to add another layer would kill someone the moment they lay foot on it.</p><p>So far, the enchanted bridge has been in there for hundred of years, and no one was stubborn enough to cross it.</p><p>On his part, he can only manage to stay up here because of a special magic passed by the previous Archmages.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting with his legs crossed, he removed the hood of his cloak. Beneath the bridge, he can see the whole lower realm.</p><p> </p><p>The lower realm which consists of 3 kingdoms were surrounded by water. From above, you can see a triangular formation of these 3 Kingdoms as they were far away from each other, and another triangular formation can be seen because of the concrete bridges they made which connects the 3.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell is that?" Sehun quietly mutters to himself as a small red floating object got his attention. He squinted his eyes to see a little clearer, and he gasped.</p><p> </p><p>"HELLOOOO!!!"</p><p> </p><p>A really really loud voice was heard from where he was and Sehun fell back from being suprise. Did he just correctly heard someone greeted him from down there?! How is that even possible?! The bridge is not easily seen from the lower realm!</p><p> </p><p>He took a peak again more carefully, and he saw someone laughing and waving at him. A tiny tiny little man was laying down on a red floating bed swaying above the waters.</p><p> </p><p>"HEY!!!!!! YOU UP THERE!!!!!!!" he heard him yell again.</p><p> </p><p>"HELLOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" he saw him waved at him hard with his small hands. "CAN'T YOU SEE ME????? YUHOOOOOOOO!!!!!"</p><p> </p><p>"OKAY FINE! WAIT FOR ME THERE!!!!!!!!"<br/>•••</p><p> </p><p>Sehun can't believe his eyes. He is now looking down in front of him was the owner of the loud voice who greeted him- a tiny little man wearing blue and yellow jumper with red polka dots as a design. He was also wearing a yellow cone hat and pointed yellow shoes. It fascinated Sehun, obviously because everything was small.</p><p> </p><p>The tiny man has pointy ears, but got pretty eyes and long eyelashes, plus he can't help but notice the how curvy his lips now that he is smiling widely at him. His waving his small hands again at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you see me now?? Can you hear me clearly now??" He was jumping from excitement as he asks this question.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun was 6ft tall, and this tiny little man was just the size of a mushroom.</p><p> </p><p>"You're tiny." was the first thing he said after recovering his shock expression. He shook his head, "and loud."</p><p> </p><p>The tiny man's eyebrows animatedly went upward as he frowns and pouted. "You're rude! Who do you call tiny, huh!" </p><p> </p><p>He pointed at the little man without hesitation. "Are you a mushroom or what?"</p><p> </p><p>"YOU! HOW DARE YOU COMPARE MY CUTENESS TO THOSE STINKY LOOKING MUSHROOM- I AM THE SUPER CUTEST ELF! ARE YOU BLIND OR BLIND?!" the tiny man's stomping his small feet in anger while mumbling more "I'm too cute! You're dumb!" </p><p> </p><p>But Sehun found it super adorable that he can't let help but let out a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT IS FUNNY, YOU DUMB BLIND BUT HANDSOME GIANT!" he can see the elf turn red as he fumes in anger and pout some more.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun can't take too much cuteness from this elf, but he can't also resist making fun of him. He's cute when smiling, but he's adorable when he's pouting.</p><p> </p><p>And did the elf just say that he's handsome? He grins at himself.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun squatted to lower himself and get to be a little on the level of the elf.</p><p> </p><p>"You think i'm dumb but handsome?" he playfully asks the sulking elf.</p><p> </p><p>But the elf just crossed his arms and ignored him. "Hmp!"</p><p> </p><p>He lightly poked the little man's tiny shoulder, but the elf turned his head to the e call you mushroom anymore." Sehun tried not to laugh when he saw how the little man tried to open one of his eyes and slowly take a peek at him, probably looking if he was being serious.</p><p>But when he saw him smile, the elf turned his head again to the other side. "Nwo mushroom, okay!"</p><p> </p><p>"Then why aren't you looking at me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because you called me tiny!" The elf accuses and finally faces him, his arms still crossed, amd tried to show an angry face but Sehun was only reminded of an angry cute little cat.</p><p> </p><p>"But, it's true." he argues, "but you're on the cute tiny size, not the small or too small, but definitely cute size." he tries to explain.</p><p> </p><p>.......</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing???" Sehun was puzzled. The elf suddenly walked up to him, climb to his shoes and jumped hard from there.</p><p> </p><p>"My revenge!!! I'll make your feet hurt from my super hard punch! Yah! Take that!" he stopped jumping and now trying to send punches on his shoes as his small fist was formed into a ball.</p><p> </p><p>"It hurts, right? I'll only stop when you say sorry for calling me tiny! I'm not tiny. And not a mushroom!" it doesn't hurt though, it obly tickles Sehun. But he won't tease the elf anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"Ouch, okay okay I'm sorry to the cutest elf." He even held his hands up as if he was defeated.</p><p> </p><p>"You won't call me mushroom?" the elf asks, his eyes throwing a sharp gaze. "And tiny?"</p><p> </p><p>He nods. Gosh, the elf isn't lying when he said he's cute. </p><p> </p><p>The elf was quiet for a moment, and then looks up at him. "Okay, since i'm a great person and you said sorry, you'll be at my mercy." He hoped down and sat beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun shakes his head as a small smile formed in his face, but quickly disappears when he remembered something.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Are you okay? Are you not having a hard time breathing? This is an off limits area!" he tries to form a quick magic circle for him to balance the atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>But he was met with an odd stare, more likely confused.</p><p>"Huh? But the air here is great!" to prove his point, the elf inhaled and exhaled in a complete manner. "See?"</p><p> </p><p>"How do you do that?" he asks in wonders. "How can you even see this bridge?" </p><p> </p><p>"Why do you have so many questions?? Don't you know anything??" If others were the one who have said that to him, he would have thrown fit because it's rude, but the tiny man said it with complete innocence, like a kid who's really just curious. Or maybe he's bias because he found him really endearing.</p><p> </p><p>He chose to ignore it though. "What's your name, by the way? I'm Sehun." He offered his     big hands for a handshake.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The elf took his big hands with his small hands and Sehun didn't know but he already can't keep out the smile off his face. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm Jongdae!" The elf introduces himself but didn't let go of his hands yet, which is strangely okay for Sehun. "I'm from the Kingdom C where other elves resides. Oh, you probably don't know that, right. Okay I'll tell you about the other kingdoms too!" Sehun just nods, agreeing whatever to what Jongdae says because honestly, his voice was calming him. </p><p> </p><p>Jongdae pointed out the yellow kingdom. "That's where I live. Pretty, right?" the elf smiled to him really prettily and Sehun thought he got red for a moment, so he coughs, and nods, not trusting his self at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>What the hell is he doing? He is supposed to be looking out for the thief of their herbs, not chilling here and listening to Jongdae's story.</p><p> </p><p>"Next is that blue castle or known as X Kingdom with shining diamonds. That is where Minseok and Junmyeon lives, they are fairies!!! They do the twinkling twinkling shinny ice every night and it's so beautiful!" he even shakes his hand on the 'twinkling twinkling' part enthusiastically that Sehun can't help but be excited as well. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun knows all of this, ofcourse but he lets Jongdae to continue.</p><p> </p><p>The way Jongdae tells it was very animatedly and he just can't help but wanting to hear more of it. He looks like he was very happy recalling those stories.</p><p> </p><p>"And that green one was the B castle." he held his chin with his finger, as if he feel on deep thoughts. And then he looked at Sehun, worried. "Well, i'm not scaring you okay, but don't ever let Kyungsoo get mad at you okay! Or he won't give you his delicious food!!!" he stood up and held his arm that's next to him. "And Baekhyun!!! He's annoying sometimes because he steals food!!! He once stole mine and I pushed him in the water and then Kyungsoo got mad and we both didn't get to eat that large tasty wiggling soft pudding!!!!!!" </p><p> </p><p>The way Jongdae grasp his hands as if it's the most scariest thing that ever happened to him was too lovely. His innocence was very appealing. "So don't pissed them off, okay? Don't worry if you pissed them, i'll talk to them! They're good people but moody sometimes but it's really bad but yeah." he made a fist in the air. "I'll protect you and your food!!"</p><p> </p><p>He laughs a little and patted his head gently. "Do you ever just think about eating tasty food?"</p><p> </p><p>He looks at him, looking offended.</p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you know anything??? I have to tell you everything. Geez." He sounded annoyed now, but Sehun still finds it funny and cute. He thinks cute will never be separated if he'll describe Jongdae and his tiny gestures and expressions.</p><p> </p><p>"Elves live by eating, and dancing and singing and sleeping!" he poked his arm. "So I don't just think about eating! I think how U can fit dancing, singing and sleeping too! Oh and playing too!!! I got a full schedule all day, you know."</p><p> </p><p>By now, Sehun's already laughing way too hard because of Jongdae's statement.</p><p> </p><p>Cute. Cute. Cute. Cute. Cute. He chanted in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you laughing!!!!!!!! Stop laughing at me, you big meanie!!!!!!!"</p><p> </p><p>He laughs some more until there's tears in his eyes. Goodness, when did the last time he cried because of laughing this hard?</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, i'll stop. Stop poking my arms."</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT POKING!!!! I'M BITING YOU!!!!!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, really?" he absentmindedly laughs again. "Okay, okay, I'll stop now." he stops as he sees him pouting again.</p><p> </p><p>"You wait 'til the next full moon and you'll be in awe when you see my transform. Hmp!"</p><p> </p><p>Ah, yes. Elves transform into their human form when they reached a certain age.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" he raises his brow, as if questioning the truthfulness on his words.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! And i'm gonna bite your hands so hard and i won't give you pudding anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, what is pudding?" Sehun asks. </p><p> </p><p>Jongdae was shocked that his mouth fell open. "ARE YOU THAT DUMB!!! YOU DON'T KNOW THE MIGHTY PUDDING?!"</p><p> </p><p>He scratches his neck. He's been called dumb by Jongdae again, but he'll let it pass. "Tell me?"</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae sighs, as if his face was telling him "do i have any other choice?". </p><p> </p><p>"Pudding is a relatively soft, creamy jellatin like that tastes like heaven! It's made of eggs and milk and amione and we add lots of flavors like strawberries, chocolates."</p><p> </p><p>"Amione? You use Amione for it?" Sehun was quite shocked upon hearing it. Amione was never tried to be added on food. Isn't that dangerous? "But Amione is used for Aedes repellant and for Creta. That's dangerous!" he informs Jongdae.</p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head. "No, no. Amione makes our food even tastier!!! I get a lot of Amiones here!!! In that big big garden but there is a rude man there!" Jongdae complaints to him but Sehun paled.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?? You looked pale! Are you hungry???" Jongdae noticed and fans him using those small hands of him. "Ah!!! Wait!! Here! Eat this!!!" </p><p> </p><p>Sehun only got paler upon seeing a piece of Satsuma on Jongdae's pocket.<br/>•••</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I did not stole them okay!! I asked his permission but he was rude and didn't pay attention to me so I thought it's okay!" Jongdae explains to the 4 men that were standing in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>He crosses his arms in frustration. He was being accused of something he didn't do.</p><p> </p><p>"I asked him three times but he won't even looked at me." he reported to Sehun who was looking amused with his statement. "I swear it to the soft yummy pudding of Kyungsoo!!! Sehunnnnieeee you must believe me!!! I am being wronged here!!!!"</p><p> </p><p>Sehun watches the tiny elf's laments. He believes him of course, especially that he swears it to his favorite food. He turns to his Mages who still fully can't processed that the cause of their almost crisis was this tiny cute elf named Jongdae.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe this. We've almost started an unnecessary war." Jongin muttered to himself, but nevertheless, relieved that they've solved the mysterious cases of lost Amiones and Satsuma.</p><p> </p><p>"Unbelievable," commented by Chanyeol who was still dirty from cultivating. "And the Satsuma? You stole them too???"</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae looked at Chanyeol irritatedly. "I told you I didn't stole them!!! Are you all dumb here!!! And Baekhyun's the one who asked for your permission for that Satsuma but Baek said that you were too busy playing with the fireflies so he didn't disturb you and just said his thanks and that's the end!!!"</p><p> </p><p>Sehun glared at Chanyeol for the information he heard. Chanyeol gulped and coughs awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh!!!! And I remembered!!!!" Jongdae pointed to Yixing again. "You were falling asleep when I saw you!! That's why I didn't asked loudly because I didn't want to wake you up, but I repeated it 3 times. Maybe that's why you didn't notice me. I'm sorry mister." Jongdae apologizes, and then looked at Sehun. "Next time, I'll wake him up Sehunnieee!!! Promise!!!"</p><p> </p><p>Sehun glared at his Mages. Maybe he's been too soft on them lately and now they're slacking off.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled sweetly at the cute elf that made the three mages stand up straight and shivers.</p><p> </p><p>"Then, I'll count on you Jongdae."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>